Promise Me
by PansyParkinslut
Summary: Random Drabble...surpise...VERY AU No vamps...just the characters...Katherine loves Damon, but he must leave for war...Wrote for a CPT Don't judge


The swishing of skirts and bustling of people was all Katherine could hear as she walked down the cobblestone paths of Northern England. She could smell the fresh fruit in the stands and the new leather from the shoemakers shop just past the corner.

Stepping around small children; Katherine smiled as she passed her friend Pearl at the local Apothecary shop. She thought about stopping by when she heard someone calling her name from down the street, "Miss Pierce," it called, seeming to be getting closer.

Turning around, Katherine felt a smile appear on her face when she saw Damon stepping through the crowd.

"Good day, Mr. Salvatore," she returned, curtsying lightly; when she'd first came to England it had been Damon's father who had welcomed her into the small town, "What brings you so far from home?" she mused questionably.

"I had to come see you off Miss. Pierce," Damon stated simply, "The train leaves at noon, you know."

Feeling the slightest pout cross her face, Katherine remembered that he was returning to his regiment that day, "Of course, Mr. Salvatore," she replied, quickly covering her slip-up, "But must you really go?" she questioned again. When he'd first told her his leave was soon to be up, she'd almost begged him to stay.

Sighing lightly, Damon took a few steps towards her; looking down at her he smiled sadly, "Yes Katherine," he mumbled, taking her hand in his, "We've been over this, I'm needed back. There's a war going on after all." he joked, trying to make light of his departure.

Squeezing his hand slightly, she nodded, "I know," she admitted quietly, looking down, "Promise me you'll come back." she whispered, as he started to turn away.

With another sad look over his shoulder, Damon gave her a small smile, "You will see me again." he vowed, disappearing into the crowded streets.

Katherine was sitting in her room on the top most floor of the Salvatore Manor; it had been 2 weeks since Damon had left on the train, and she'd yet to hear from him once. His younger brother had bid her not to worry, as it hadn't been the first time Damon had been called away.

Her head felt heavy as she continuously dragged her brush through her hair; Katherine hadn't left the house in almost a week and she was beginning to feel rather bland.

All but hopping away from her vanity, she trotted over to her door and pushed it open. Stepping briskly down the nearby stairs, she threw open the front doors and stepped out onto the front porch. The sun was nearly setting and all the birds had calmed.

Katherine was about to continue down to the stables, when something by the road caught her eye. Stefan was trotting up the lane way with her horse in tow, "Miss. Pierce," he greeted with a cheerful wave, "I was just going to call for you," he admitted, riding up to the porch and handing Katherine her horse's reins.

"What is this Stefan," she asked wearily; he'd been avoiding her for the past few days and wasn't sure what he was doing.

"You can't stay cooped up in the house forever, Katherine," he stated simply, hopping form his saddle to lend her a hand. Feeling a small smile creep onto her face, Katherine allowed him to help her up onto her horse.

Riding out into the pastures beyond the stables, Katherine couldn't help but feel truly happy for the first time since Damon had left. She'd forgotten how much she loved the wind in her hair and the sounds of horses hooves beating against the soft grass.

Coming to a stop near an old willow tree, Katherine quickly dismounted and tied up her horse. Turning to face Stefan as she heard him do the same, she smiled and gave him a small curtsy, "Thank you Mr. Salvatore," she graced, "I really did need that." she admitted, looking out across the fields.

With Damon gone, Katherine continued to spend more of her time with Stefan; they went riding some more and he taught her how to groom her own horse. She'd almost forgotten why she'd been sad in the first place; she still missed Damon desperately, but now with Stefan to keep her company, she didn't feel as lonely.

Stefan had taken her out to the market one evening, when Katherine heard a familiar voice behind her. Turning around, she almost cried out, "Hello Miss. Pierce," Damon grinned when she brought a hand up to her mouth.

"Damon," she exclaimed in disbelief, letting her hand fall back down to her side.

"Katherine," he echoed, reaching a hand out to steady her.

"No one told me you were coming back today," she mumbled, glancing at the ground.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he admitted with a small shrug. Taking her arm in his, he pulled her lightly after him. Walking down the street, he looked around; he could see Pearl at the Apothecary, Stefan making his way over to the shoemaker and he could see Katherine smiling next to him; he was just happy to be home.


End file.
